


Queerplatonic Headcanon: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, & Hermione Granger

by zeddpool



Series: Queerplatonic Headcanons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Demiromantic Character, Demisexual Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron Weasley, Tumblr: queerplatonic-headcanons, biromantic character, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Second in a series of in depth headcanon posts I’ve made as a mod on queerplatonic-headcanons on tumblr.





	Queerplatonic Headcanon: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, & Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that I have not seen nor read Deathly Hallows, because I don’t deal with endings well, so there may be some details I leave out.

•Harry is Bi

•Hermione is Panro Ace

•Ron is Demi and Trans

Harry struggled with it the most. Growing up with the Durselys, he was always told not to act strange, that boys were supposed to like girls _like that_ , and any feelings he had that deviated from that were wrong and should be punished. That and the lack of true affection or care for 10 years left him scared and confused about his relationship with Ron and Hermione, wondering if he was just mistaking friendship for something else, and if he wasn’t, what that meant.

Ron had an easier go, though he was no less confused by it in the beginning. At first he thought it was a familial sort of bond, after all, his family was already huge, why not add two more siblings to the mix. But when he thought about it, the way he felt about Harry and Hermione was very different from his feelings towards his brothers and sister. He also worried that liking Harry more than a friend would be weird, because they’re both boys, and Hermione because “What if she thinks I’m really a girl, and girls aren’t supposed to like girls.”

Hermione was the most accepting and patient of the three. She’d read about hundreds of different kinds of relationships, and though there wasn’t really a word for this, there were certainly mentions of things that seemed similar. She was the one who finally broke the awkward tension between the three of them after everything was over.

Harry had come a long way to understanding his feelings towards the other two; he liked them much more than he liked any of his other friends, but he felt differently towards them than he did towards Ginny, and after all this, he just wanted to spend whatever time he had left with the people that made him happiest. Ron and Hermione’s relationship and feelings had changed somewhat over the years, but they both felt that tug towards Harry. So, when Hermione finally sat them all down and started them talking, they realised that they all belonged together, in whatever way they were, regardless of the technicalities and caveats that have or may arise.

Everyone was accepting. A little confused, maybe, but accepting. Ginny surprisingly so. And even as the three married and had kids, they remained an inseparable unit, no matter who was married to who, whose kids were whose, they were bound together, almost, as if, by magic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see more stuff like this, check out queerplatonic-headcanons.tumblr.com
> 
> Lastly, any aphobic and/or exclusionary comments will be deleted. You were given ample warning, if you don’t like it, don’t read it, and leave us the hell alone.


End file.
